Beast Phantom
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: Once a hero died by saving his team,form into a spirit! When the hero go in a strange lab..change into a reversed-halfa! (BB x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my redux of BP, and just you know I loved the show just want to write a story on it. I just loved the shows and I want to make the story. So here's BB eho died by saving his team. Well this hero not gonna go through afterlife yet, here's go the story!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Halfa Reverse**

Opening his eyes, he finds himself in a green and dark plane.

"What the, where am I?" he ask himself. The glowing green ghost with forest green hair, and eyes. He has fangs. He wore a black and purple bodysuit as he appears to have a black ghostly tail.

"You in the ghost zone, my green friend." Said a ghostly voice

The green ghost turn around seeing a blue ghost with red eyes. Purple cloak with his stomach has a tick tock clock. Gray gloves that has many watches, on his right hand is a staff with a watch on top.

"Who are you?" Said green ghost

"I'm Clockwork , a ghost that can see past, present, and future. Having the power of time, Garfield Logan." Clockwork said

"How you know my named?" Garfield asked in surprise

"I know every people that ever been born. For example, you son famous scientists Marie and Mark Logan, has disease called Sakurita that turn your skin and hair into green, becoming a superhero named beast boy." Clockwork explain

"You sure know a lot." Garfield muttered as he looks around "Why am I here?"

"You're here because of a result of a heroic sacrifice you've done that saved your team, the Titans, and a lot of lives." Clockwork explained to him.

"I'm a ghost? I don't want to hunt anyone and scare anyone. And why I'm here, Should I passed through."Garfield replied

"You are a spirit Garfield, since your heroic heart that can't earn called a ghost. I can't see your future cause it's blurred right now. Meaning the world still need you as day comes." Clockwork states

"Where I'm purpose to go, I have no idea what to do?" Garfield question

"I can train you how to control your spiritual powers, you can lived near me until you know the Zone." Clockwork states

"Yeah, I'm be happy to you train help train me." Garfield said

/

Few years have passed as Garfield has learned the basics of using his new found ghost powers. As a Spirit, Garfield has learned the basics of walking through walls, shooting spiritual beams called "Light Rays", as well as learning the mastery of shapeshifting in many forms other than animals.

Now, he stood looking more muscle toned. He wears a black hoodie with a white B on the chest, black ripped jeans, gray boots and gloves.

He is seen floating around the Ghost Zone minding his own business. He's been traveling around for some sight seeing as he spotted someone.

She has to be the biggest knockout in the Ghost Zone, the first he's seen since Clockwork. She has long smooth black hair, green skin, blue headband around her pointed hair, red eyes, purple shades around her eyes and purple lips. She wears a blue silky top that shows a lot of cleavage, purple armbands with blue rings around her wrists, and down her exposed flat stomach is a purple belt with a blue gem and a ghostly blue tail waving around.

"Um, hello there miss ghost lady." Garfield said waving his hand at her.

The ghost woman looked at him, exam his whole body, begin to greet him. "Hello there, must be the new one in here. I'm Desiree, the wishing ghost. What's your wish?"

"Wish?" Garfield question

"You see, I'm a wishing ghost. You can have anything you want of your desire." Desiree said

Garfield looked down thinking might be turn back into human, but he's think something else. "One wish huh. That be tricky, Desiree? What do you wish for?"

Desiree's eyes widen, no one has ever asked her that before.

"What I want to wish for? Why asking me such a question?" she asks him.

"Well, I wonder what you always wish for." Garfield answers.

"Well, I don't know, you'd think it's ridiculous." she told him.

"Try me." he replied.

Desiree sigh, as she knew she wouldn't be left alone for this, but she answers to him "Well, what I always wish for, is companionship. Someone who will be there to be my...friend."

Garfield surprise what she say. "Wow...why you don't get that wish?"

"Ever since I become a wishing ghost, traveling through ghost zone and real world all care about their selves. Money and high quality products to people and ghost care for any wishes I make. Always leaving me nothing but lonely inside." Desiree explain in sadness.

"Well...I think I wish that." Garfield said

"What do you mean?" Desiree question confused

"I wish I'll be your companionship and to be your friend." Garfield said with a smile

Desiree looks up to him, feeling a shivering sensation meaning she's granting his wish. She is suddenly pulled towards him as suddenly she bumps towards him. Her large chest ends up engulfing his face as her tail wraps around his waist.

"Well, this is unexpected." Desiree said in shock.

"Mmm-hmm-hm-hmm!" muffled Garfield as Desiree gets him off from her chest. "Oh man, I wished to be your companion, not a bosom buddie." he joked.

"Well that's the thing with double-edge wishing, my wishes can have some...disastrous results." Desiree replied as her body is close to Garfield's.

"Well I don't think it is a disaster." Garfield states as he manage to get off from her. "I think it's wonderful. Now we're gonna be best friends around here."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Desiree said with a blushing.

/

Few weeks since Garfield and Desiree met each other, actually become a great companion. But Desiree, felt something in her chest that warmed her heart. Garfield always be so nice to her and be there for her in needed. So she want to repay him for what he done to her.

While visiting her realm, Garfield went to help Desiree clean around her realm. Desiree looks at Garfield as she gives a lustful grin 'It's now or never.' she thought as she walks down towards him "Hey, Garfield."

"Yes, Desi?" Garfield ask using the nickname he's giving her.

"I would like for you to wish me something." Desiree told him as Garfield nodded in agreement "I need you to wish me some legs. It has been ages since my lower half is nothing but a ghostly tail."

"Huh really, I kinda miss my legs too. Very well thing, I wish we had our legs again!" Garfield said

Desiree hands glow purple as purple dust surrounds their tails. Garfield's legs appears much his delight.

"Cool, how's your...oh my." Garfield said shocked to see Desiree.

Desiree legs actually big and wide thoughts, has a big bubbly butt. Wearing a light blue thong that actually white seethrough.

Her legs were the most sexiest pair Garfield has seen, making him blush.

"What's the matter? Don't you like my legs?" Desiree ask while stretching them out, with her bare foot reach in front of his face wiggling her toes.

"Uh, your legs look...nice." He comments nervously.

"Can you massage them for me?" Desiree requests while sexily curl her leg down.

"Really?" Garfield asked in surprise

"Yeah, it's been so long. That I need someone to rub them back to life." Desiree replied

"Okay, it's that what you wish."Garfield said

Desiree lay down on her bed, unhook her too. "Let it begins."

Garfield begin to rub Desiree's legs, seeing no sight of hair on her sexy legs. Feeling the smooth green skin, each touch making her m*** out of pleasure.

Desiree hums when he massage her thighs to her calves. When he massage her calf, she squeaked when he touch a certain hot spot on her calf as he smooth it down. "Now, for my feet." she orders as she feels him massage her soles.

Garfield makes sure her toes are strengthened as his thumbs rubs the balls of her feet. When his thumb rubs the line on her sole, Desiree giggled as it tickled her. He continued to massage her feet while Desiree holds her laugh, she has very sensitive soles.

"And I'm...done.. so how are you feel?" Garfield asked

Desiree felt her legs are free and no stress at all, she stand up. "I feel great like I'm alive again! Thanks Garfield!"

Garfield turn away with a red face. "No problem."

"Why you turn away?" Desiree question

"Your forget to put on your top."Garfield answered by point to it.

"Ooh, sorry." Desiree said looking at her large boobs, but gains a coil smile on her face. "Would you like to touch them?"

"W-What!?" Garfield asks in shock.

"Come on, I'm giving you permission to touch these wonderful orbs." Desiree told him "I let you touch my legs, so why not cop a feel?"

"Huh maybe a another time?" Garfield said just got fell down on the bed.

Desiree walked to him crawling on top of him, her boobs jiggles right front of Garfield's face.

"I'm not moving until you touch these orbs." Desiree said as she put them together.

Garfield blush madly as on impulse he shoots spiritual light rope around Desiree, binding her in bondage.

"Hey!" Desiree exclaimed, finding her in the glowing rope as some rope wraps around her boobs with one rope in between, down in between her crotch as her ankles were tied together behind with the rope connected to her tied wrists. "Great, I've been hog tied."

"Now, can we rest a bit?" Garfield asks her.

"Only if you have some fun with me in this state." Desiree told him with a grin. "Come on, Beasty, feel me up all over, and I'll reward you something good."

Garfield grins as he plucks a feather from the pillow, as Desiree's eyes widen as he stroke the feather on her feet.

"Nohoho! Stop! I'm ticklish!" Desiree cries out as she cries out in laughter feeling Garfield stroke the feather on her feet, down to her legs and thighs, and finally her butt. Desiree's body was shifting and turning once Gar targets her sides, her laughter was music to his ears. He lose the feather as he picks up Desiree's hips and turns her around, as he tickles her flat stomach with his fingers making her laugh out loud.

"Like playing a piano." He comments while tapping all around her flat stomach. "You got a cute laugh, Desi."

"Lehehet me gohoho!" Desiree begs him.

"Not until I...have fun with you." Garfield said

Garfield has his hands on Desiree legs, then goes to her butt make a tight squeezed.

"Eep!" Desiree squeaked in delight.

Garfield squeezes her shapely butt a couple of times making Desiree squeak. He gropes all around her as he turns her around to see her large boobs facing him.

"Eh." he shrugs as his hands put in on the squeezing of Desiree's luscious boobs.

"OooH!" Desiree m*** as she feels Garfield massaging her boobs.

"Oh yes, move them around!" Desiree told him as her bust is getting massaged by Garfield.

Eventually, Garfield as done massaging her bust, as he release her from her bondage freeing her.

"Now that's how to message your whole body." Garfield said

Suddenly Desiree jumped on him much his surprise, she hugged him while has a big smile.

"Thank you for Garfield, really needed that." Desiree said happily

"N-No problem." Garfield respond as Desiree went down to unzip his pants "What are you doing!?"

"Giving you your reward." Desiree told him as she unzips his pants, showing his long cock. "My, what a delightful monster you have." she said while licking her lips. She engulfs the cock into her mouth as she begins her work.

"Oh my..." Garfield said as he felt the preasure

'My, I can't even go deeper. Mmm!' Desiree thought

Garfield grabbed her head begin to push her further than before. Garfield reach to his limit shooting out his ghostly seed in her mouth. Going way to her stomach, much her delight.

Desiree release her mouth from his cock, as she licks the c** in her mouth. "Delicious."

Suddenly, Garfield's medallion started to blink. He grabs it as he saw it's blinking. "Oh man, looks like Clockwork needs me for something."

"Oh, well if you come back, we can play again." Desiree said as she stretch her leg out to press her toe on his lips. "We can do so much more."

"I'm looking for to it Desri." Garfield said as he smack Desiree's butt.

"Oh, you beast." Desiree said with a smirk

Garfield flew out the real, while Desiree waving good bye at him with a dreamy eyes.

/

Garfield made it back to the Time Tower, seeing Clockwork. "You called me Clockwork?"

"Yes, and I have a mission for you." Clockwork said as he shows Garfield a television screen showing a mysterious white portal. "This portal popped up at the Northside of the Ghost Zone. It's been blinking around recently. I need you to go there and investigate."

"I've never seen a portal like this before?" Garfield said.

"Yes, and it is believed to be one of the portals that is a gateway to the human world." Clockwork states.

"Okay I'm on it." Garfield said as he flew out.

Garfield flew to the north side of the ghost zone, seeing a white ghostly portal piping around all over.

"What's with this portal, it's not like any portal of this ghost zone." Garfield said

As Garfield goes through the portal, something happens when he walks in. The portal stops blinking once Garfield touches it, feeling a strange sensation in his body. Once he goes through, he felt his spiritual body changing as he goes through the portal.

/

In the human world...

The white portal appears in the sky, and we see Garfield coming out of it. Falling down on the ground, looking around seeing the place.

"I'm back to the real world, but where I am?" Garfield question that look in the sign. "Amity Park?"

He look around to find a town. A not so much well town as he travels through while being invisible so no one will see him. He looks at many landmarks including a school called Casper High, an Axion Labs, and a large satellite spelling out Fenton on it at the buildings.

'You gotta have a large ego to build something like that.' Garfield thought as he saw something that interests him. He sense spiritual energy somewhere and it's a small lab.

He follow the feeling that draws him into the woods, the woods where a small lab resides away from Amity Park. It appears that it's been powering up the city.

He phase down to the lab and finds a ghost chamber underneath. He went down to the chamber, surprised that it powers up the whole town.

"Wonder what's a lab doing here." he ask himself as he walks down and accidentally press a button on the floor. The ghost chamber then starts to activate as Garfield is hit with a field of white light. "AAAAHH!"

Suddenly the chamber gets all the power in the city, suddenly a big burst into the chamber. That make the whole town power goes off. Then come back up by the back generator.

The whole lab cover by smoke, as the chamber goes down. Suddenly a hand coming out of it.

"What happen to me, it's really hurt. Wait what!?" Garfield question

Garfield see a mirrior near by, he run to it realized he not flying...he actually walking! Once he see his reflction that completely shock him.

Garfield actually back into human with tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes."I'm...human again!"

Garfield stepped back looked at his hands that can't believe he came back to life. "How...its even possible."

Garfield bump into something metal and typing. He looked to see a big computer that turn it on. Seeing on the screen, it's a black haired man with blue skin, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Record 123B, testing results. Hello my named Vlad Plasmius, a ghost genius that make huge idea of making ghost. You see, I looking for that I need in my life...a child. I trying all I can make a perfect ghost and human child. The only one who fully functional is Daniel. The only way to get a ghost girl functional is to get all city power and it work. When a ghost got in chamber that actually turn into human again. But cause only transform back, that is the mystery in my discovery. If this a video that discover by everyone, please that only I want...is someone who I discover in life time."

Garfield saw the video and put his speculation about this Vlad Plasmius guy.

'Let's see, a ghost name Vlad who built a secret lab to create a child made from ghosts to human like me. He does have a sympathetic story, but he just screams 'villain' in that tone.' he thought as he looks around the lab, and finds a broken picture of a pretty bobcut redheaded woman with purple eyes, red lips, and wears a skin tight blue hazmat suit showing off her large chest, hourglass body, and slender legs. 'Obsession for a single woman for one, wonder who she is.' he thought 'And who's this Danielle?' he wondered as he focus on his spiritual energy and change back into a spirit.

"Well, I can change back into a spirit again." he said to himself, with a thought in mind 'I should report this to Clockwork.' he thought as he disappear from the lab.

Unknown to him, Clockwork has already know what happened as he is aware of the events that's yet to come for the young spirit.

 **/**

 **This is first that Garfield getting harem of the Phantom world, make sure you guys review, follow, and favorite. Please review, Favorite, or Follow! Sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter of BP, really get pn the roll! I might do a fic more...fighting. Let's get the story started! Enjoy!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Moving In**

Garfield look at the spooky green sky, he look at his hands. He thinking he's finally a human again, but only half cause he's still a spirit. He wonder if he stay in the real world or ghost world. Suddenly he's medallion is glowing.

'I need to think about this later, Clockwork needed me." Garfield said flew to the tower.

/

Garfield came in seeing Clockwork doing his work. "You called Clockwork."

"Yes, I got some news for you Garfield." Clockwork said

"Really, what about?" Garfield asked

"I see the future that many possibilities of any solution. It's must need be bright future for both human and ghost zone. I need more details on this 'Vlad' person, so I trusted you...to lived in the human world again." Clockwork said

"Really? But..." Garfield said interrupt by the time ghost.

"I know you change into human, after all you looking at a time ghost." Clockwork said

"Good point. Where the place I stay at?" Garfield asked

"An apartment place in Amity Park, where you'll be living across the street of a family called the Fentons." Clockwork states.

"Really? Who are they?" Garfield asks them.

"The parents are stated to be professional ghost hunters, well the matriarch is, as the children, well one of them is half-ghost due to an accident with the ghost portal the same as you." Clockwork said which shocks Gar.

"Really, now that really shocking!" Garfield said in shock

"Indeed, I'm already put up furniture and clothes for you. You have a day to get there, you know the place that is a station." Clockwork said

"Yeah, I know that. Thank you for everything you done for me Clockwork." Garfield said

"Anytime, my young green friend." Clockwork replied with a smile

/

"Hmm, looks like we're getting a new neighbor this week." spoke a woman who looks good in beauty. She has bobcut red hair, purple eyes, tanned skin and red lips. She wears a blue hazmat jumpsuit with black long arm gloves, waist band, and boots. It hugs her figure tightly showcasing her E-Cups, and hourglass figure of her shapely hips.

"A new neighbor? Or a ghost finding out our location!" spoke the paranoid fatman in the orange hazmat jumpsuit.

"Dad or Jack, one time you say neighbor ghost. You blast one with a ghost blaster." Spoke a girl has tanned skin, blue eyes, long orange hair with a blue ribbon, red lips. Her figure more slender for young age, wearing a black tight long selves shirt showing her B-Cups, light blue pants, and black slippers.

"Now Jaz, I just want to know that I just protect my family." Jack said rub her head.

"What do you mean new neighbor?" Spoke a young man with tanned skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Wearing white shirt with a red oval, blue jeans, and red shoes with white lines.

"There's a new neighbor living across the street from us. We should go there to greet em." Maddie said.

"Or this neighbor might be a ghost plotting to get rid of us!" Jack stated as his wife stressfully sigh.

"Please, dad. Last time you think our neighbor's a ghost, they have to move all the way to Dimmsdale." Jazz stated.

"I told the Dinglebergs sorry about their cat." Jack said in defense.

"Can we please go there and dad. Try not test him on ghost." Boy said

"Fine Danny, let's say hello." Jack said

So the Fentons went to another side of the street, seeing a brick house with two Windows. Maddie knock on door, when frew seconds of waiting the door open.

We see Garfield (in his human form of course). He wearing a purple button up that stop at his chest that shows his white t too. Blue jeans with a brown belt with silver buckle B letter. Black shoes with purple lines on the side.

"Oh hi, you must be the Fentons." Garfield said

"How are you know are named? Are you ghost!?" Jack said crazy look.

"Huh I know your named cause of your big sign up your building." Garfield stated point to it.

"I see." Jack says as he still looks at Garfield in suspicion.

"Don't mind him, he does that to every other neighbor." Jazz told him. "I'm Jazz Fenton, future soon to be psychologist."

"Cool, that sounds like a good career." Garfield said as Jazz blush by the statement.

"I'm Danny, a future boy who to be a astronaut." Danny said

"Even that's a good career." Garfield said as Danny start to like the teen.

"I'm Maddie and this my husband Jack, we just here to say hello." Maddie said as she shake his hand.

"Lovely to me you all." Garfield said as Jack comes in.

"And I'm Jack Fenton, professional ghost hunter who trains his family to become ghost hunters!" he blabs causing his kids to facepalm while Maddie sighed. "And soon my kids will become ghost hunters like me and Mads!"

"Well I glade to met you, I'll about to go get lunch maybe you join me?" Garfield asked

"I can eat." Jazz and Danny said

"Sure, but I'm buying cause you new in this neighbor." Maddie said

"Well if is not is not ghost." Jack said cross his arms.

/

It's been a month since Garfield friends with the Fentons. He's quickly friends with Danny and Jazz including Maddie. Well Jack still don't trust him, than quickly be friends with him when Garfield make him a hamburger.

Right now Garfield walking in the streets, thinking. 'Well I get used to this city, even got no crimes but ghost all the time so easily take down. But how I gonna find this Vlad guy?'

Garfield heard familiar struggling voice, he look up seeing Maddie carry lot of groceries. He goes to her and help by grabbing some of them.

"Whoa Mrs. Fenton, you need to let down the bags." Garfield stated

"Thank you Garfield, I need that. Danny went to his friends house and Jazz went to the her study club." Maddie said

"What about Mr. Fenton?" Garfield asked

"He's in the lab." Maddie said with deadpan

"Well then, how about I help you with your groceries." Garfield said

He grab some of Maddie's groceries as they head for her RV. Garfield quickly knows it belongs to her. She explains that Jack made the vehicle out of spare parts from a military junkyard and calls it the Fenton Assault Vehicle. Though Maddie prefers it as an RV.

"Man, your husband knows how to patent stuff." Garfield states as he puts the groceries in.

"Jack is...unique in anyway. Though it's hard to make friends with the neighbors if he learns to set his interests aside." she replied.

"Well he should reframe about blabbing about ghosts as well as you two's inventions to everyone else. Someone who might look for a quick buck would try to get information about your ghost hunting equipment and market them as their own." Garfield stated "I don't know why your husband isn't keeping a tight lip on it."

"Oh, I know!" Maddie said as she shuts the trunk of her RV. "Sorry if I sounded rude."

"It's fine, Mrs. Fenton. So you got the same feeling?" Garfield asks her.

"Yes. I keep telling him that he should tone down on the ghost talk around people. Since then, no one other than Danny's friends can associate with us. Sometimes I need a friend to just hang and help me out." Maddie said looking down.

"Well then, I can be your friend." Garfield said

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked in confused

"I can be your friend, helping you all your problems. Your the nicest woman I met in the city so if you need any help or need some company. I be your guy." Garfield said with a smile

"Thank you Garfield, you need a ride home?" Maddie asked

"Naw, I just gonna take some walked." Garfield said

Garfield waves at Maddie as he turn to leave. He took a final glimpse of her as he saw her drop her keys and bend down, giving him a view of her shapely bubble butt which makes him stare for a while as he turn back.

'Damn, she's a bigger milf then I thought.' he thought as he walks further down 'Too bad she's married.'

/

 _In night time..._

Garfield in his ghost form, flying through the city. Looking at the places that giving him some clues to the Vlad.

'This take forever, is something that can get me to the right path.' Garfield thought

Suddenly he sees a green blast coming towards him. Garfield dodge it just in time, he look straight seeing some smoke.

'Guess is my lucky day.' Garfield thought with a smile begin to fly toward it.

Garfield made it out of the smoke, he hides down one of the building. Once the smoke clears seeing two ghost.

One ghost is a boy that has tan skin, white hair, and green eyes. Wearing a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots.

Another is a blue robotic, green eyes, green flaming straight hair. Wears a black t top, black jeans with a belt that has S letter ,and gray boots.

'Hmm, that's the Phantom Clockwork told me about, and from what I hear from other ghosts that robotic one is Skulker.' Garfield thought seeing the two fighting nearby the Amity Park Zoo. He transforms into his spirit form as he flew down there, but then spotted a goth girl near the cage of the purple back gorilla.

"What is it, boy? You want out?" the goth girl asks as she attempts to unlock the cage but froze when she felt something spiritual grab her wrist.

"Releasing that wild gorilla, and you'll be responsible for many lives dead because of your stupid decision in freeing a wild, untrained animal from it's cage." spoke the green skinned spirit as Sam take notice.

"I never know that? Sorry my friend, a another way to free you." The goth girl said release the cage lick.

Suddenly the phantom kid fall down in the cage, that Skulker landed front of him.

"Any last word, boy?" Skulker asked

"Yeah, just do this!" Phantom boy said with a smirk.

He doing some gorilla movements that gets Skulker confused.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked in confused

"Calling a friend." Phantom said

The purple back gorilla charge at Skulker, begin to beat the hell out of him making everyone winch by seeing the scene.

"See what I mean." Garfield spoke

Sam then realize what just happened as she turns around, only for the spirit gone. 'What was that?' she thought.

As Skulker has been mangled by the gorilla, something grabbed him from the head. It was the green spirit who flew out of Skulker's armor, carrying a small green glob.

"Hey! Let me go! Do you know who I am!?" the green glob called Skulker demands.

"Yeah, and you may have some answers for me." Garfield replied.

"Hey!" Phantom asks as Garfield looks at him "Where are you taking him?!"

"No worries, he won't bother you for a while." Garfield said as he smirk "And the name's Beast, and I'm taking this hunter back to the Ghost Zone." he said as he disappears by warping himself after he told Danny "By the way, that gorilla's a female."

"Wait what?" Phantom asked look at the gorilla then the bottom. "OH MY-"

/

We on the top of the building in Amity Park. Beast look at tiny Skulker who in a ghost cage.

"Let me out or I'll make you suffer in life time! " Sulker shouts

"Just shut up and answer my question. How you get those parts in that suit?" Beast asked

"What do you mean, I built that suit." Skulker said

"No, I mean I got each part to built it. No ghost build a machines to hurt their own people. So you must get someone who high profit to get you machines." Beast said

"So what if I tell you?" Skulker asks narrowing at Beast.

"Easy, I'm looking for whoever that may have given you that armor." Beast told him. "Tell whoever he is, that the Beast would like to speak to him." he said as he creates a portal and walks through in as he release Skulker down to the empty void of the Ghost Zone.

"You never mess Skulker, the boss will finish you off!" Skulker said as he suck in thr void.

'Well I got him to do my message, it me to go home.' Beast thought flew back in the portal.

/

Later on, Garfield flew back into the neighborhood as he receives a message from his medallion. He looks to see a holographic image of Clockwork.

"Clockwork, what's up?" He ask.

"Tomorrow, you will be attending school at Casper High. There seems to be some strange energy coming from there and I need you to investigate." he said as the message disappeared.

"Wonder what it is?" Garfield thought as he was about to flew back home, until he heard yelling from the Fenton's home. Curious and worried, he flew up to peek at the window, while invisible.

"I'm telling you Mads, that ghost boy that took the Thermos is somewhere!" Jack stated while still in his jumpsuit.

'Who sleeps wearing their hazmat suit?' Garfield thought as he noticed Maddie, who to his shock is wearing a short nightgown that shows a lot of her legs, as it stops to her mid thighs. 'Damn, without the suit she's hot.'

"Oh Jack, don't worry I just make a another one. And I know a way to make you happy..." Maddie said as he put her hand on her hip. "Maybe we have our little...fun."

Garfield face turn complete red, he about to leave them in their business until he heard Jack groan.

"Sorry sweetie, I have a little headache by that ghost boy. Maybe a another time." Jack said rub his head.

Maddie look at him getting into bed making a flustered. "You say that last time, can you hear me! Argh, husband I marry!"

Jack didn't hear her as he was already fallen asleep. She sighed as she droopily as she went to bed to join him, only to figure he took most of the cover for himself leaving her to sleep without them.

Garfield looks sad for Maddie having to live like this. Once he saw her fell asleep he phase through the wall. He looks at her shivering form, seeing the goosebumps on her arms and legs, he blush when he got a view of her blue laced panties as he place his hands on her bare legs as he focus his spirit energy. Maddie stops shivering as she sleeps feeling warm.

Garfield then phase out of the building, while Maddie was sleeping without feeling cold.

 **/**

 **That's right! Maddie be part of the harem, we all know this gonna happen! Jack is NOT a romantic type, always focusing on ghost catching rather be with his wife! And Jaz be in it cause Garfield's kindness for what he done. Stay tune to find out in another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, have fun reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Casper Welcome**!

We see Beast flying through the sky, while carrying a bookbag.

'I used to be home school in doom partol, now I can be in school full in my age.' Beast thought

Beast found the school by seeing a big building and lots of teens. He spot a tree, he goes behind it when no body looking. Transforming back into Garfield.

"Well better find that strange energy before something bad going to happen." Garfield said

On the way, Garfield walks towards the entrance of the school. There, he saw Danny, along with the goth girl and the guy wearing the beret.

The goth girl has black bobcut hair tied to a short ponytail, has amethyst eyes, lips, and slight tanned skin. She wears a black choker, black top with a purple oval that held her perky bust, it also shows her curvy midriff, and a black shirt with green fishnet lines, purple stockings, and black boots.

Next to her is a black boy with a red beret, black square glasses, teal eyes, and wears a yellow long sleeve shirt, green cargo pants and brown boots.

Danny noticed Garfield waving at him, as Danny told his friends "Hey, this is the guy I've told you about, guys."

"Danny! Good to see you, man." Garfield greets as he walks up to him. "So this is Casper High, not what I expect but I'm sure it has some perks."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tucker Foley. The boy with a big brain and cool with the ladies." Tucker said

"Don't listen to him, name's Sam Manson." Sam introduce

"Nice to meet you two, really good to see you guys." Garfield said

Garfield got hit in the locker by a football. This jock is tanned skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a football jersey with black shirt, blue jeans, white shoes.

"Well, well, well looks like we got some new near in this school." Said the jock

"Enough Dash, he's not cause trouble." Sam state angrily

"I put him in the locker by showing the welcoming! Kwan open up a locker!" Dash said pull Garfield up.

Coming near is a Chinese jock as wear same Dash attire.

"Ready dude!" Kwan replied while laughing.

Dash about put Garfield in, but he stop by a female voice.

"Dash, what are you doing?"

They turn to see a Latino girl with black haired and blue eyes. Wearing a short pink shirt that hugs her bust and curves, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Hey Paulina, about out this guy into the locker." Dash said.

Paulina looks at the guy Dash was gonna put in a locker, but she dropped her books as she gasp. "G-G-Gar?"

Garfield looks at the Latino girl, as his eyes widen 'No way, she looks exactly like-'

"GAR!" Paulina shouts as she shoves Dash away, while engulfing Garfield in a tight hug. Well, hugging his head down to her D-cups. The students were shocked to see the A-Lister like that, not as shocked as Danny, Sam, and Tucker were as well as Dash and Kwan. "Oh, how much I've missed you so much!"

"I-It's good to see you too, Paulina." Garfield replied "You've grown so much."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook for not calling me all those years! And not even an email!" Paulina shouts at him as she lets him go. "Just because you've moved abroad doesn't mean we couldn't communicate with each other! Where the hell have you been!?"

"Uh, well I was-"

"Doesn't matter!" Paulina interrupts him "Since you're here, we have so much catching up to do." she said as she looks at his body for a bit "And I must say, you've grown so much over the years."

"Thanks, I guess I got it from my father side." Garfield chuckled rubbing his head.

"Pualina, who this guy?" Kwan asked

"And why you know about, what did to her!?" Dash grabbing Gar's collar.

"I did nothing to her." Garfield said held up his hands in defend.

"Dash, you put my childhood friend down!" Pualina ordered shocked everyone.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, Kwan and Dash were having blank eyes stares as their jaws dropped, while Dash and Tucker were forming out of their mouths.

"What? I can have childhood friends." Paulina states as she grabs Garfield's hand and pulls him down the hall to be alone with him.

"So...what just happened?" Sam asked.

"I think we just learned something we never knew." Danny replied as he looks at Tucker and Dash. "Wonder if they'll gonna be okay?"

"Oh, I've seen this happened before. Usually it lasts all day after the shock." Kwan replied seeing Dash fall to the ground like a statue. "For him, I give it til midnight."

/

It's lunch time, and the students in cafeteria or outside for some lunch. Garfield and Pualina have their own table so they talk about their past life.

"So all this time you trying to get back to your feet?" Paulina question

"Yeah, I'm been going through a lot of problem that need to solve. My parents die, my crazy uncle almost killed me but thank God the police came in. Adopted by a family who train to be a fighter. All that lead me here in this town." Garfield said look at her with sadness. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you Paulina, I'm just...so broken."

Paulina place her hand on top of his, replying "Don't worry, Gar. I'm just glad you're safe all these years."

"Thanks, I needed that." Garfield said as look at her. "And you turn out to be a good girl right?"

"Well is that..." Paulina said look down.

"Let me guess: the popular group you in whether just be a normal student." Garfield state

"But Garfield, everybody like me cause I pretty and popular." Paulina state with a smiled.

"Paulina, I met you in third grade and what I see. Is girl got pick on just being different, I stop them and being friends with you cause how kind and lovable you are." Garfield said

"I guess...time goes past really fast I change as well. I'm just need some company in school that's all." Paulina said sadden

"Well if you want, you can stop by at my place." Garfield offered.

"Really? I would love to!" Paulina replied accepting the offer.

"Hey Paulina." spoke a girl that Paulina knew. She has long blond hair with blue eyes, white skin, and red lips. She has a slim figure with her white shirt with a flower pedal, red tight pants and white flat shoes.

Next to her is an African American girl wearing an orange headband, has long black hair, blue eyes, red lips, and wears a yellow sleeveless top that shows her curvy figure and sizable bust. She wore a orange skirt and white tennis shoes.

"Who's your friend?" the black girl asked.

"Hey Star, Valerie, this is Garfield, my old childhood friend." Paulina greets.

"Oh really, I want to see that." Sam said with a smirk.

"I thinking he can change her for the better, please that guy give me her phone number." Tucker said

"You know he not going to do that, giving up Tuck." Danny said that make Tucker crying anime.

/

Garfield and Pualina walked toward Pualina's house cause she need to get something first for Garfield.

"What is it again Paulina?" Garfield question

"It is a surprise." Paulina answered with a smile.

They have made it, she knock on her door in a few minutes it open. Standing is a really tall and muscular Latina man with black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a white collar shirt with red vest, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Hi daddy." Paulina said hugged him.

"Honey, I'm glade your home. Who that kid with?" Paulina dad asked glaring at Garfield.

"Dad, this is Garfield. Do you remember him, he's my childhood friend." Paulina said shock the man.

"Garfield?! Oh it has been so long, my boy!" Mr. Sanchez said as he hugs Garfield in a tight grip. "Look at you, you've grown into a strong man!"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sanchez." Garfield replied, forgetting how strong Paulina's dad can be.

"Look at you, you had your mother eyes and father looks." Mr. Sanches said

"Heh...I get that alot, so you about to get something Paulina?" Garfield question

"Oh right, be right back!" Paulina replied run up stairs.

"Oh Garfield, I heard about what happened to your parents. I'm sorry about your lost." Mr. Sanchez said in sadden

"It's alright, Mr. Sanchez. I know they wouldn't want me to be sad. I'm going to make them proud by still keeping strong." Garfield states.

"That's my boy, you are great man for my daughter." Me. Sanchez said with happiness

'I hope he not saying about being a couple.' Garfield thought

Pualina came down with a smile on her face. "I got it!"

"What is it, I want to know." Garfield asked

"I'll show it when we get to your apartment, let's go! Bye daddy!" Paulina said pulling Gar's arm, getting them out.

"Make sure you two be safe!" Mr. Sanchez states

/

On the way down, Paulina has entered inside Garfield's apartment. Paulina looks around and likes it here.

"Wow, it's sure is a nice apartment, Gar." Paulina said.

"Yeah, I've been living alone here through work." Garfield respond.

"Work? What do you work?" Pualina asked look at him.

"Just part time job at the mall, like after school." Garfield lied that he's working for a ghost.

"And you say you got something for me, what is it?" Garfield question

"Oh right, close your eyes." Pualina said playfully

Garfield shrug close his eyes, felt a something around his neck.

"Now open it." Paulina state

Garfield open up, looking at his chest revealing to be a Silver Latina wolf chain.

"Whoa." Garfield state

"You like it? Me and dad went to our old home. I had a felt that I need to buy that chain. So that felt I met you again." Paulina said

"Wow, I don't know what to say but, thanks Paulina. I'll treasure it with my life." Garfield said making Paulina blushed.

"Thanks Gar, that mean a lot." Paulina said out her hand on her heart.

/

Meanwhile, somewhere in Wisconsin.

"So not only did you encounter the ghost child, but someone who calls himself...Beast?" spoke a man facing Skulker.

"Yes, but the strangest thing is that he's different then all the ghosts around." Skulker replied while fixing up his suit.

"Really, why that?" A man question look at Skulker.

"He's can light blast and make ghost portals out his own hand." Skulker answered

The man rubbed his chin while grinned. "Mmm, I might want to see that guy."

"What?! Why you want him!?" Skulker asked

"Because, if I see this guy...he be use for me." Man said smile evilly.

 **/**

 **Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! Sign out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First day of December, and I going make of lot of updates! Enjoy your reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: Counselor Suprise**

In Desiree world, we Desiree trying on putting on tight jeans shorts shorts, seeing the mirror strike butt right front of it.

"I bet Garfield be hard when he see me wearing this. I make sure he savage so hard." Desiree said makin her blush.

Suddenly coming in her realm is a women with white skin, green eyes, and orange hair. Wearing a red suit as the skirt lower to her thighs, and high heels.

"Hello, Desi." she spoke as she looks at Desiree in surprise "Why Desi, since when do you have these gorgeous legs?"

Desiree replied "Wouldn't you like to know, Spectra." she gives a smug grin while posing herself.

"Hmm, the only way you'd have legs is if someone wished them for you." Spectra said grinning "Am I right?"

"Probably." Desiree replied.

"Then I wish you tell me who." Spectra told her.

Desiree now gives Spectra a smirk, as she told her "That won't be necessary, Penelope. Because I only grant wishes for one person and I'm not telling you who."

"Oh I have ways to get you to talk." Spectra told her as she stretch out her arm to wrap around Desiree's ankles, and brings them to her as her claws starts tickling Desiree's legs to her feet.

"No...oh oh ha ha ha...I..ticklish!" Desiree said laughing

"I stop until you tell me who it is!" Spectra shouts keep ticking her.

"Ga..Ga.." Desiree said trying to resist

"Who?!" Spectra shouts raise her about to spank her.

"Garfield!" Desiree shouts in sadness

"Garfield? So you're dating a cat?" Spectra joked.

"N-no. Garfield is the one who wished for my legs!" Desiree admitted as Spectra's legs dropped down, but Spectra shoot out some slimy cuffs to bond her hands and feet as Spectra sat on her stomach.

"Tell me more." Spectra said with a lustful grin, as she grabs Desiree's legs and licks up the thighs "I'm going to enjoy this...interrogation."

'I'm sorry, Garfield.' Desiree thought as she comically panics.

/

In the afternoon outside, we see Jack building a rocket ghost goo machine

"Jack? What are you doing?" Maddie said walk outside.

"Here's my new invention, Fenton Goo Rocket or FGR for short. This rocket can blast down a ghost down in goo all over body makin not pass through." Jack said fixing up the rocket.

"Are you sure about this outside." Maddie said

"Sweety, you I always..." Jack said accidently press the launch button sending flying. "Careful."

The rocket going all over the sky, until the rocket goes to one of Garfield's house window. Then suddenly the rocket goes off, blow up inside the house makin the goo all inside.

Garfield came out of apartment, seeing his his cover by green goo. "MY HOUSE!"

The Fenton came out the house, seeing Garfield looking at his apartment. The other glaring at Jack who has a nervous smile.

"Sorry Gar, I accidentally send off the rocket that goes to your home. Don't worry, the goo will disappear about..two weeks." Jack said

"Jack, I cool with when we met. But this, you want to see a ghost...I TURN YOU INTO ONE!" Garfield shouts as charge at Jack.

"Whoa Garfield, calm down!" Jazz said as she grabbed him.

"I got no place go in two weeks! Where I suppose to sleep!" Garfield state

"How about us man, that least we can do. Why not stay with us?" Danny asked

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude with you guys." Garfield said while sending a glare at Jack.

"Don't worry, you can sleep in the spare room that no one uses." Maddie replied.

Garfield look down and spoke. "Okay I can sleep with you guys, but that guy do mess me I sure to show no mercy." Makin Jack scare a little at Gar.

/

And so, Garfield moves in to the Fentons as he sleeps in the guests room. Even though the guest room isn't as roomy as his home place, he's still adjusting to the Fentons home as long as Jack doesn't get into his bad side.

'Man, Maddie's so smart, what did she see in that idiot?' Garfield thought 'At least Danny and Jazz didn't round up like him. Though, if I can tell about Danny, he seems to be oblivious around a lot of things, like Sam having a crush on him.' he thought as he lie on his bed as he hears the door knocking. "Come in." he spoke as the door opens to reveal Jazz.

"Hey, just seeing how you're doing." Jazz said to him. "Again, I'm sorry that my dad blasted your home with ecto goop."

"That's okay, good thing you stop me cause I almost think of strangle your dad." Garfield said

"Yeah I can see you in the eyes. Just wish I just talk to him talk to him about those harpist." Jazz said

"You just like your mother: smart and sweet, you have a good heart Jazz." Garfield said makin her blush.

"Oh uh thanks, well why you about to do this evening?" Jazz asked

Garfield go around the town searching for 'Vlad' around town this even, so come up a idea. "I...workout on morning and evenings."

"Wow, so you're into fitness?" Jazz asked him.

"Yeah, I've always eat healthy and watch what I eat. The best life is a healthy life." Garfield states.

"That sounds like a motivation." Jazz said with a smile. "If only my dad would eat more healthier."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Garfield said.

"He eats fudge, daily, breakfast, dinner, and midnight snack." Jazz points out to him.

"Yucks, guess that explain the left over ham." Garfield said make both shivers.

"Well I about to get to the library, want to join me?" Jazz asked

"Sure, a good jogged will helped." Garfield said as both of them leave the house.

/

At night time, that the Fentons are asleep. Maddie came out of the master bedroom.

"Can't believe he knock me over the bed, that man!" Maddie said angrily, walking to the kitchen. "Well least get some water."

Maddie about to go down stairs, but something caught her that is the guest room's light on. 'Guess Garfield forget to close on?'

Maddie goes to the door, start hearing someone muttering that familiar voice.

"Ma...Maddie.."

She knows the voice is Garfield, she worried about him right now think she is terrible. She take a little beak, wants to see is a problem. She take a break inside, once she take a look makin her face turn red and put her hands on her mouth.

She seeing Garfield's rubbing his member, sitting down on his bed. Really make sure rubbed his full skin, even rubbing the certain family jewels.

"I'm trying to stop doing this, but this way calm myself. You so beautiful Maddie, so sweet and Nice! And having a goddess body!" Garfield muttering trying not to moan.

Maddie mentally blushed when she hears how he fantasize about her. She's very flattered that he thinks she's beautiful, and never hears Jack say these things about her.

Then she notice how beautiful her body is, even wearing this blue silk night gown that stops to her thighs. She wore it to woo Jack, but that didn't seem to work on him. Her cleavage is showing as there's an opening of her stomach where she didn't button, as well as her legs are showing off. A good way for her to show some leg to Garfield if he needs something to relax...

'What am I thinking!?' she thought to herself, shaking her head 'There's no way I could do that to him!'

"Maddie, that wonderful body and those killer legs to her tight a**!" He muttered while jerking off, making Maddie blushed more behind the door.

She even seeing Garfield's member blush madley, how big at of his age, really bigger and longer than Jack. She felt a the heating by seeing him doing like this, she start to reach to her puss. Begin to rubbing them really slow, biting her lips trying not moan out loud. She don't care he's young or married to Jack, she's really needed this pleasure.

However unknown to her, Garfield has noticed Maddie at the door due to his see through vision. He turn his head seeing Maddie in the same nightgown he saw her wear the other night. He was also shocked that she's behind his door, fingering herself.

"You having great legs, want to grabbed it and lick it so much and your bust!" Garfield said

Maddie almost losing her mind, she slowly reach to her left bust and begin to rub it. She breathing heavily, sticking out her tongue out of pleasure.

"You like that Maddie, brace yourself cause about to reach my limit." Garfield said as in his limit.

'Do it together, I want that!' Maddie thought

Both of them reach their limit by shooting out their juices, just much they never expected. Garfield looks at the window, seeing light appears.

"Looks like morning to be, better get dress." Garfield said stand up.

Maddie realized she's staying side of the door as she getting up from the ground, begin to speed running in the bathroom to make sure he don't noticed her and clean herself. Never know she come this much.

Soon Garfield makes it to Casper with Danny and Jazz. They all saw the Spirit Week banner plastered on the entrance of the school with Lancer jumping up and down on the trampoline.

"Good morning you three, it's great day that spirit week! So want you three be on your best cheering spirit." Mr. Lancer said do a pose.

Three of them sweatdrop by seeing this.

"We doing best we can on that." Garfield r

"Good now go on! Oh if you three got life problems, you can go to Ms. Spectra for help." Mr. Lancer said as he walked off.

"Spectra, probably new one. Later, I about to do a speech practice." Jazz said as she walked off.

"I meet Sam and Tuck, later." Danny said as he walked off.

Garfield begin to walked through halls, seeing the students not much of 'spirit' them Lanch say. The students look little pale as zombies, walked actually.

'This more like Walking Dead." Garfield said

Suddenly seeing Paulina putting up lots of make-up.

"Paulina, why putting on much make up?" Garfield question

"Spectra say if I put more everyone will like me more. Just keep being beautiful." Paulina said out on powder.

Garfield grabbed a napkin start cleaning her face. "You don't need make up, I like you just way you are. Plus, keep using lot of make-up make you like a clown. Just go to class Paulina, please."

Pualina smiled, grabbed her books and walked to class. "Thanks alot Gar, see you at lunch."

Once Paulina was out of sight, Garfield turn into suspicion look. "Time to meet this Spectra."

Garfield walks down to find the guidance counselor's office which is now labeled "P. Spectra's Office" he grabs the doorknob and enters inside. He finds the woman with red horned hair sitting on her desk, reading papers while wearing a red suit with a short skirt and her well toned legs crossed, her red heel dangles from her foot. If Gar knows any better, this teacher was posing as the sexy kind. Not to mention the office is unusually cold, a trick for ghosts used to hide themselves in the human world.

"Ahem." Garfield gets her attention, as Spectra sees him.

"Why yes, you must be...Garfield Logan, right?" she asked him.

"Huh, yes I am. How you know my named?" Garfield said

"The teachers give me folders to know your students name's. Please have a seat on the chair and close the door espiscally lock it." Spectra said

Garfield closes the door as he locks it, unknown the smirk on Spectra's face.

"I know you're not human, Garfield/Spectra." they both said in unison, making their eyes widen.

"How did you know?" Spectra asked.

"Students coming out looking paler and miserable, cold temperature rooms, that's the oldest ghost trick in the book." Garfield told her as he cross his arms. "And I suspect that you know a good deal about me?"

Spectra hums as she uncross her legs as she rocks them back and forth while sitting on her desk. "You're correct, spirit. I've learned a great deal about you from Desiree. Did you know she's very ticklish with those legs? Oh, and she misses you and wish for you to visit sometimes."

"And I miss her too, I go to the ghost zones soon as possible." Garfield said

"That a sweet and she give you a good gift from you." Spectra said

"What kind of gift?" Garfield asked confusing

Spectra began to smirk taking off her glasses. "Me."

"Uh, what?" Garfield asked while sweat dropping.

"Hehehe, I have to have my way with her in order to get some dirt on you. From what I can feel, you have an attraction to redheads." Spectra said as she raise her leg up for her heeled foot on his shoulder, giving him a view of her red p*** "I hear you like legs, I can feel it from your emotions."

"Y-Your an emotional vampire, but your powers won't work on me since I'm a spirit." Garfield told her as his hand caress the calf of Spectra's leg.

"Oh I know, but still I want you!" Spectra shouts as smile lustful.

Without warning, she put her another leg on his other shoulder. Pull him closer to her to her face, she start make out with Garfield, push her tongue in.

"MM-MMM!" Garfield mumbled in shocked

Spectra makes sure the room is sound proof so no one will come in. Garfield was forced into the kiss by Spectra, her thighs were around his neck as her legs wraps them around in. She release her lips from his to catch their breath.

"Come on, lick these legs, I know you want them!" she declares.

Garfield didn't waste time, he dig in her thighs like chewing it up. Begin to lick her legs, to the feet right through the legs towards her thighs.

"Yeah, that right! Keep sucking them you beast!" Spectra said moan

Garfield licks up her legs as he sucked each of her toes on her feet to her soles. He looks up at Spectra when he jumps onto her, ripping her red blazer jacket showing her impressive C-cup chest. He then begins to suck her tits much to her delight.

"Oh yes! Suck them in, you Beast!" she declares.

Garfield keep suck each tits, even biting making scream delight. Spectra release one of her hand, goes down to Gar's pants. Feeling the large sausage in the pants.

"Let me have a taste." Spectra said

"Sure, but do it together!" Garfield said with a smirk.

Garfield grabbed Spectra, flipped her upside down facing her panties and she seeing his pants.

Spectra uses her tongue to unzip his pants, while Garfield slips her panties up to her feet. He lowers his head down to her panties as he starts to lick, as he feels Spectra's tongue licking his cock after taking down his pants and boxers.

The two did the 69 position with each other. As they suck each of their hot spots making them moan in each muffled.

Garfield was chewing her puss as he sticks his tongue in.

Spectra was sucking the large cock like a popsicle. 'Mmm, tastes very good! Spirit cock rocks!' she thought to herself.

'Her puss is so moist.' Garfield thought as he continues to lick around the insides of the folds of the puss.

Both of them about to reach their limit, but they decided stop just time.

"Ready for the big invent?" Spectra asked

"I thought never asked." Garfield said

Spectra goes to top of Garfield, felt the cock between her butt cheeks making her little nervous.

"A little scare?" Garfield question with a sly smile.

"No, its just I never tried this long in me!" Spectra said

"Well then let me help you." Garfield said

Garfield grabbed her hips, moved his cock to her puss in it. Spectra tried to speak with him but it's too late, Garfield shove his cock in puss makin her scream.

"AHHH!" Spectra scream having a smile.

'Dame, she's had a soft puss!' Garfield thought

Garfield start thrust inside Spectra, while she trying to keep her under control but this too much for her.

Soon Spectra cums all over, as Garfield spread his juice around once he takes it out.

"Wow, you've cum too soon." Garfield said.

"That...that should be impossible! I can't be the first to cum!" Spectra told as she looks at him "You're the first one to make me cum first!"

"No...you can't handle my member yet, so you came first." Garfield said as he smirk

"You so lucky that I way too tired to slap you." Spectra replied passing out on his chest.

Garfield smiled as he creates a portal to step into the portal with Spectra, not before he created a duplicate of himself just to attend class.

/

A portal opens showing that Garfield while carrying Spectra bridal style enters Desiree's realm.

"Ah, you're back." Desiree spoke as Garfield's eyes widen. He saw her wearing a pair of jean short-shorts or Daisy Dukes as they're called, showing off her flawless legs. She also appears to be wearing a red polyester top tied together.

"Hey, Desi. I see you're going with the farmer's daughter look." Garfield said.

"What can I say? I wear what you love." she replied as she did a pose while giving him a wink.

"Man, that's make me turn me on you." Garfield said putting Spectra on the bed.

"What you think of her right now?" Desiree said out her hands on Gar's chest.

"My I wish every student having their energy back, and plus Spectra keep her beauty by turn into her twenty." Garfield command

Desiree did her wish, as no problems occurred after that. However, Garfield neglected the fact that Jazz now knows Danny's secret identity.

"So, what to do now? I just drop off my clone at school, want to do some roleplay?" Garfield asked her.

"You know I do." Desiree said as she sits on her chair, while crossing her legs. "My, my, what are you doing here, mister?"

"Why I'm a salesman who got his tired popped and in need of somewhere to live. Might I stay in your lovely home, ma'am?" Garfield asked while playing the role.

"Why yes, but I hope you're not some leg chaser that always eyes on some beautiful lady like me." Desiree said flirtly, giving a seductive look towards Garfield as she turns back, swaying her hips giving Garfield a view of her butt.

"If my am a leg chaser, you might staring the most darn tootin pair of legs I ever seen!" Garfield said begin to rub her butt much her delight.

"But my daddy is..in..the...house!" Desiree state trying to not to moan.

"Then let's do it before he come out." Garfield said with a smirk.

Garfield then picks up Desiree over his shoulder, with her shapely round butt next to his face. He pat the butt and give it a squeeze, while the green well toned legs kicks the air up and down, making Garfield see them while turned on.

"Oh my, mister." Desiree said in a moan when she feels her big sexy butt being squeezed. "Not so tightly."

"Those pretty legs and that badonkadonk of a trunk you have are mighty divine." Garfield cooed while trailing his fingers on Desiree's thighs to her dangly little feet.

Desiree swoon by his touch, as she felt him stroking her long legs to her small feet which makes her giggle.

"From what I heard from a lady, you're quite the ticklish one." Garfield said making Desiree's eyes widen.

"No, don't!" Desiree cries out but she is placed on the bed as Garfield sat on her back, bringing her ankles up to him as he licks her soles, making her laugh.

Not...ha ha...again!" Desiree said laughing out.

"My goody, you have a good cutest laughing." Garfield state

Garfield kicks through her thighs and legs, begin to kiss her stomach making swoon. Garfield pull out her shirt making her big tits bounce up and down. Garfield grabbed her both her tits, began to sucking up.

"Yes, release my milk! Please, release them!" Desiree moan

Garfield squeezes the large bust as he sucks the large tits. He notice them leaking out much to his shock. He licks them up making Desiree swoon by the licks.

"Oh, yes!" Desiree moan in pleasure

Garfield began sucking the milk, much taste so delicious. "You're milk so good want to drink it all day."

"I want it inside me, please Gar! Do it!" Desiree begged

Garfield waste no time, he unzip his pants. Burst out his cock much of Desiree's delight, he rubbed her puss and then shoved his cock it in her.

"Yessss!" Desiree scream with a smile.

Garfield pumps her puss in and out, while groping her huge bust. Desiree's shapely rear moves back and forth in each of Garfield's thrusts.

"Yes! Keep going!" She cries out in moan.

"I...m coming!" Garfield declares ready to release.

"Put it in me, let me feel your load!" Desiree said

Garfield release his juice in Desiree's puss, she gripped her bed while scream out of pleasure. Garfield pull it out his cock, still releases his juice on Desiree's butt and back.

"AAAAoooh yes!" Desiree hollered as she leaks her own juice from her puss.

"Man, I'm never going to get tired of this." Garfield said while rubbing Desiree's butt.

"Mmm, yes." She replied "I would very much like it." she then looks at the sleepy Spectra as an idea pops up the ghost genie's mind. 'If I can make Garfield wish this kind of wish, then this will please both parties.' she thought as she gets lifted up by Garfield over his shoulder as well as Spectra, both their butts next to his face.

"Well, time to get you girls to bath in that large bath of yours." Garfield said while squeezing both their butts.

"Mmm, that's nice." Spectra swoons, as she just woke up.

"Oh so you are awake." Garfield said look at her.

"Yeah, here on out. I'm be your mate like Desiree." Spectra said

"Then let's go take a bath together, having a little fun in it." Garfield said make the girls swoon.

/

Back at the human world, Maddie was driving alone in her GAV with a tired look. She just got a call that her husband, Jack, has caused some property damage which included a police car and she has to bail him out. Now she's going to have to bail her husband out. She can't believe her husband did this and can be so irresponsible, it was tiring her out.

'I can't believe that man!' Maddie thought with a stern look. 'It's bad enough that Danny's having trouble with school, but now Jack has blasted a police car!?' she thought as she thinks about all the reckless things her husband did, and the nightly sleeps that she couldn't pick up. Then she thought about Garfield and his large 'What am I thinking!?' she thought to herself, 'Why was I thinking about Garfield.'

She thought about seeing him jerking off thinking about her. Her, of all people. Maddie thought to herself too old for Garfield, but...something about him that drives her into temptation. Tasting forbidden fruit.

'He has been fantasizing about me, maybe I should talk to him about it.' she thought as she thought of something once she stops by at the police station 'Maybe I can take Garfield to a little outing while Jack's busy with the lab.'

Suddenly came out of the police station is Jack, who suit was torn to pieces and faces little bruises.

"NEXT TIME, USE YOUR STUPID MACHINES AT THE DESERT OR ANY THAT NOT IN PUBLIC YOU FATASS!" Police officer shouts as he slam the door.

"Thanks for that note." Jack said gets up and walked to the GAB. "Hey baby, did miss me?"

"We-" Maddie said interrupt by Jack.

"Great, let's get some pizza! I'm starving." Jack said

Maddie sighed as she starts the GAV to go to some pizza joint to order pizza for Jack. Sometimes, she wishes that she'd find a way to escape this and hang out with Gar.

Well maybe she can.

/

Saturday came and as such, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went out of the house to go to the movies(which is code for ghost hunting), Jazz went out to the library, and Jack is in the lab that he's going to be in a few hours to work on his invention.

"Hey Gar." Maddie opens the door seeing Garfield on the bed, reading a book.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton?" Garfield asked, but dropped his book seeing what she's wearing. "Whoa." he muttered.

"I'm planning on going on a little outing, care to join me?" Maddie asked him, she is seen wearing a blue midriff short with blue short-shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Sure, it's afternoon after all, so let's do some jogging." Garfield said got up.

"Great!" Maddie said happily

In a few sprint across the neighborhood, even do some stepping in the stairs. Garfield surprise that Maddie can keep up with him, well probably she good as her husband.

They now in the park, to catch some breathing.

"Wow Maddie, you sure know how to work out." Garfield state drink a water.

"Thanks, been keeping this body in shape." Maddie replied "I'm already a 6th degree black belt so when I fight some ghosts, I learn how to defend myself."

'With those skills, you can be on par on Chun-Li in the physical challenges.' Garfield thought seeing Maddie all sweaty is turning him on. Seeing her athletic looking legs in view really aroused him. "Anyway, how many laps should we do next?"

"Hmm, who knows. But my feet are killing me." Maddie said while slipping off her tennis shoe.

"Maybe just need to sit down on the bench." Garfield state

They sitting down on a bench nearby, relieve that the breeze came through them. Maddie taking off her shoes makin her relax even more.

"Much better." Maddie state lay her head back.

"Huh Ms. Fenton?" Garfield asked

"Just called me Maddie, it's easier." Maddie said with a smile.

"Well...Maddie...why you asked me to join you on a jogged?" Garfield asked

Maddie gave a tired look as she respond "Well, I just...want out of the house for a bit."

"Oh, well that's normal thing to do." Garfield said.

"Actually, I just want to get away from...Jack." Maddie said sternly, which Garfield notice.

"Oh, I guess he did something that made you mad, huh?" Garfield asked her.

"He got in jail for blasting a police car!" Maddie told him. "I mean, what's it going to take for him to realize that he can't test his weapons outside? That's why we use the lab to test them inside! Sometimes, Jack can be very distressing!"

"Whoa, just calm down a little." Garfield said little worried

"I mean, he been always trying building machines always destroy and broken everyone stuff. I can get a one normal friend that Jack think is ghost! Sometimes wish he just be little normal for once!" Maddie shouts angrily

"Are..you done? " Garfield question in fear

Maddie release a big sigh. "Yeah, just get something out my chest."

"Well that's a lot to talk about." Garfield mentions while using his finger to scratch his face. "If you have anymore stuff to get out of your chest, you can always tell me these things."

"Thank, Garfield. You're a good listener." Maddie comments with a smile, as she stretches her arms up and her legs forward.

Garfield saw her legs stretching out as well as her bust popping up when she stretches her arms, as he turns away hiding his blush. "Ready to jog back home?" he asked her.

Maddie hummed as she respond "Maybe we should sit on the bench some more, it looks like a nice day."

Garfield look at the day, and smiled. "Yeah, you right."

They stay their feeling the breeze of the wind, Maddie look at Garfield has his eyes closed while has a smile.

'Here we go, just tell him all the words in her chest.' Maddie thought

Maddie come little to Garfield spoke. "There's something want to tell you."

Garfield look at her with a smile. "Sure what is it?"

Maddie take a deep breath and spoke to him. "Garfield, ever since you moved here you always help us even don't want any return. Even that accident you don't report to the police. When you in our home always help us like something need help." Maddie said

"Well I do what I can, Maddie." Garfield states.

"Garfield..." Maddie sigh as she looks at him and whispered into his ear "I'm falling for you."

Garfield prentend to shocked to heard that her. "What..I..don't understand."

Maddie spoke closing her eyes. "Garfield, all you ever done is helping me and my kids. You treating more than my husband ever done. I...never know a man have a great heart to treat me this way!"

Garfield never knew he was getting Maddie to him that much, he looked down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Gar, I just go..." Maddie said in sadness.

"No Maddie...don't leave! I like you too!" Garfield said

"Really?" Maddie asked him.

"Well, I did have a crush on you but after getting to know you, I wish to be with you." Garfield said to her "But I don't want to ruin things with your family."

"Then we'll keep it a secret affair." Maddie told him. "Besides, Jack never focuses on getting alone time with me so," she lift her leg up on Garfield's leg, making him blush madly. "Can you please me?"

Garfield began to rub her beautiful leg, makin her moan a little. Garfield seeing her big smooth legs really make him aroused.

"I..think I done." Garfield said trying not to muttered

"Thanks, and there will be more of this later." Maddie told him as she kiss him on the cheek as she wears her tennis shoes back. "But for now, we should do things more private."

"That I agree with you on." Garfield said as he stands back up as the two jog back home.

 **/**

 **Got more girls coming out toward the spirit boy! Tune in next time! Sig out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's five, I want to make more chapter faster. So enjoy reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: Class Reunion**

Garfield's place was finally out of ecto goop. Now that he has the house all clean and Maddie says she'll make sure that Jack's testing would be supervised, in exchange for him giving her a "good time."

Right now he's at the Ghost Zone, seen holding Spectra's legs apart while he bangs her puss.

Yes! Fuck me, more!" Spectra declares as Garfield shoves it in.

"As...you...command!" Garfield shouts he picking up speed.

Spectra gripped the sheets feeling the cock hitting her deep inside. Garfield picking up her, make sure she enjoy every moment of it.

"I gonna mess you up inside!" Garfield state

"Yes...faster..make me...faint!" Spectra shouts her eyes went wide.

Garfield squeeze her butt, and hitting her toy that make her crazy.

"Gar..please...c..um..with...me...please!" Spectra said lost her words keep moaning.

Garfield do her told, he release his juice in Spectra's puss. Making her scream out of delight, as she passed out of the bed.

"Looks like I break." Garfield said look at sleeping figure.

Desiree put her hands on Gar's chest and smiled. "You did good, like always."

"Thanks Desi, want a round?" Garfield asked cup her bust.

"Before that, can you read this to me please make loud so I can heard?" Desiree asked pull out a white card while hidden a smirk.

Garfield grabs the card and reads it "I wish every girl that likes me would agree to share me in my harem." he finished, until his eyes widen in shock "Wait, what!?"

"You wish it, I grant it!" Desiree declares with a smile, as purple mists appeared when she snaps her fingers.

"What did you make me do?" Garfield asked nervously.

"Solved a future problem." Desiree replied. "Now when other females, ghosts and humans, take interest in you, they'll agree to be part of your harem."

"Desi, why you that to me?" Garfield question

Desi hugged him in surprise. "Because, I don't want you get hurt or worse from a girl including choosing. So with this, no choosing all equal to share you."

Garfield hugged back. "I not mad you what you did, but disappoint in you just that no role play in a month."

"Aww really...I just got this...cat costume I came up." Desiree said pull out the costume.

Garfield eyes went wide and spoke. "Okay..maybe we do this one."

/

Garfield was flying up in the sky after leaving the portal from Desiree's place. Once he head home he saw Danny on his moped heading down to home.

'Looks like he'll make it before curfew.' he thought as he notice from a far are three vultures 'Gonna have to deal with this.'

The three vultures flying through the buildings, trying looking for something.

"Huh can we get someone that is famous." Shade said (glasses)

"Let's just keep moving." Leader said with a grown.

"Huh you look lost, need any help?" Garfield asked as birds look at him.

"Who are you?" Elder question(sharp beak)

"Name's Beast, and looks like three not here for a vocation." Garfield said crosses his arms.

"Well, we're here on a top secret and important mission to peck someone out." the Leader said as his wing pulls out a ripped picture "Have you seen this guy?"

Beast grabs the picture, seeing a ripped photo and recognizes as Jack. Garfield's quite surprised to see a photo and these ghost birds want to peck the guy to death. Despite wanting to let the vultures to do the job, Beast knew he wouldn't let these vultures kill the man. Sure Jack's an idiot but doesn't deserve death.

"Why do you three want to kill this guy?" Beast asked them "He maybe a ghost hunter, but he's a terrible one."

"We've got our orders from the boss, who we have disclosed his identity with." the Leader said.

"You mean, Vlad?" Shades replied stupidly, earning a smack in the head from the other vulture.

"You shut it!" Elder said angrily

'Vlad, I finally got the source to lead me to him.' Beast thought begin to spoke. "Look maybe you bring me to him, let just say he been searching for me more than that guy."

The leader begin to think, while month trying to find him. "Hmmm...I don't know."

"Come on, we been searching for him all the time. It's getting boring!" Shades said

"Fine...just follow us." Leader said

The vultures created a portal for Beast to come with as they all enter it.

/

Inside a mansion in Wisconsin, Beast and the Ghost Vultures appears as Beast looks around, seeing lab equipment everywhere.

"This place looks like something Dr. Frankenstein would live in." Beast comments.

"Why are you idiots back?" spoke a voice that got the vultures shiver in fear.

They seeing someone pass through the walls, revealing to be a ghost. A blue skin, red eyes, and black hair. Wearing a white bodysuit with a cape, black belt also golves and boots.

"Huh Vlad sir, we here cause this ghost. Say you been looking for him." Leader said point to Beast.

Vlad look at Beast. "Who are you?"

"Name's Beast, I'm here from you, say you need my help." Beast state

"And what kind of help do I need from you?" Vlad asked.

"Well believe it or not, I am not just a ghost." Beast said as he changes back into his human form, much to Vlad's shock. "I'm a reversed-halfa, like you but not reversed."

Vlad was shocked by this, he thought he was the only one.

"Well what do you mean you're a reverse-halfa?" Vlad asked.

"I start out as a spirit, but then went through your lab and machine and became human. So I'm half-spirit, half-human." Garfield states "Also, I'm not really a Ghost, I'm a Spirit."

"How does that make you different from ghosts?" Vlad asked him in curiousness.

"Unlike Ghosts, Spirits don't have regrets or anything bound. I was once a superhero and was satisfied with my job. So I got no regrets from my past life. But when I went through your lab in Amity and went through that portal, I became half-human again." Garfield explains.

"Man, I shouldn't have destroyed that lab long time ago." Vlad said to himself

"Lot of people make mistakes, even me." Garfield state

Vlad then he smiled at him. "You know words, since you show your identity. Let me show mines."

Vlad transform into his human form. His skin turn white, eyes is blue, and hair is gray. Wearing a full black suit with red buttons, black shoes.

"Name's Vlad Masters, a billion dollar magazine writer." Vlad said

"Never heard of you." Garfield said making Vlad scoffs.

"Surely you have heard of me." Vlad asked.

"No, I guess years being in the Ghost Zone can get you to forget a lot of things...like breathing." Garfield said. "Anyway, I'm interested in taking a job position and when I saw your vultures, I took the opportunity."

"And what makes you want to work for me?" Vlad asked in curiousness.

'Time to seal the deal.' Garfield thought with a smirk. "We both have a common hatred for Jack Fenton."

"Really? And how do you know Jack?" Vlad asked.

"He's my neighbor." Garfield told him.

Vlad shocked to heard that. "You serious?!"

"Yeah, he really a complete mess up fool! One time, he blew my house in ecto goop. That moment, I want to strangled him so hard make his face turn blue."

Vlade begin to smiled. "I begin to like you. I give you a job, in secret you been working with Skulker for orders..but by next week...you be a servant."

"Servant, why you put me as a servant?" Garfield question

"Because I have a College Reunion. I need someone to serve any food." Vlad said

"And this college reunion wouldn't happen to have the Fentons invited?" Garfield asked.

"Of course, I do like to meet some old friends." Vlad said as Garfield notices the picture that has the ripped piece, it shows a young Vlad and Maddie only with Jack's face crossed out.

'Obviously this guy has a fixation on Maddie.' Garfield thought 'But if I play my cards right, he's going to be my pawn.'

'If I play my cards right, he's going to be my pawn.' Vlad thought exactly as Garfield thought.

'Oh Maddie.' they both thought at the same time.

/

In the ghost zone, Garfield goes to Skulker's place, trying to meet Skulker by Vlad orders. He seeing a is Skulker shouting to a girl.

This girl has light blue skin, green eyes, and blue flaming hair. Wearing a black top that hold her bust, black tight jeans, and skill type boots.

"I sick of you keep hunting while spent time with me, espiscally true to catch that ghost kid!" Flaming girl said

"Ember, please let me another chance." Skulker said just give a slap out from Ember.

"No, I through with you! We done!" Ember said

Ember flying away from the place, exactly right moment. Garfield sees her eyes on tears turning him into worried for her.

Garfield follow her to make sure she alright, when he found her place make him shocked. Her place like a rock concert than a regular room, having stag for her bed.

"Well she is powerful having her own realm like Desi." Garfield said as he flew close by.

Garfield seeing Ember sitting on the edge of the stage, playing her guitar slowly while sobbing.

"I'm...always...be...alone...no one...ever..love...me." Ember singed while sobbing.

Garfield looks at Ember with a sad look. She reminded him of Raven back when he was alive, all alone and sad. Seeing Ember like this, he knew he had to do something.

He float down to the stage where he spoke "That's a nice tune you got there."

"What do you want?" Ember asked with a glare.

"I'm just ghost who want to help you that's all." Garfield said

"You don't know anything about me." Ember said angrily

"I know you, by showing your heart keep breaking up all the time by some jerks." Garfield said

"Not all of it." Ember said angrily about to attack him.

Garfield only out his hands up in surrendering. "Look Ember, I know how hurt get your heart broken."

Ember lower her guitar. "What do you mean?"

"I know because I've been in that spot before." Garfield said "A girl I knew back when I was alive and she betrayed me. But eventually through time and comfort, things can get better after it."

Ember put down her guitar and sigh. "Guess I can't find a guy who like me for me."

Garfield sit next to her. "Don't worry, I know you get a guy one day."

Ember take a look at him shocked of how muscular body he has even seeing his packs. "You know you not bad guy to get used to."

"Even a rock awesome girl like you." Garfield said makin her blush.

"Thanks." Ember said "So what do they call you, babypop?"

"They call me...Beast." Garfield said.

"Ember McLain, nice to meet you." Ember replied as she felt like playing a happy tune.

/

The Fentons finally in the Masters mansion, since Jack want everyone meet his buddy Vlad.

"Mom, do we have to come along, we can take care ourselves at home." Danny said

"I know sweetie, but your father want to meet all our friends in college." Maddie said

Once the Fentons got towards steps the door opens seeing Vlade. Vlade smiled at them, but mostly inside hatred toward Jack.

"Jack, and Maddie you all grew up. Please come in." Vlad said letting Maddie, Danny, and Jazz in.

"Vlad my man, it's good to see you-" Jack said interrupt by the door slam on his face. "Huh hello."

/

Vlad leads the three Fentons around his mansion, as they all notice how much of a Packer's fan he is.

"Wow, so you're like a cheesehead?" Danny said.

"If you have all of this stuff, why not buy the whole team?" Jazz asked Vlad.

"Because the Packers are owned by the city, Jazz." spoke a voice that got everyone to turn around, seeing Garfield in a black suit and green tie.

"Garfield? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I scored a job here as a servant. Good thing I got some travel money." Garfield replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's nice Garfield." Maddie said with proud.

"Well you look beautiful than since college, like always has been youth help you." Vlad said to Maddie giving her confused look.

"Is hitting on mom?" Danny asked

"This country everyone flirt with everyone, so who cares." Jazz said

"I...have to let Jack in." Maddie said with nervously smile.

As soon as Maddie let Jack enters he tackles on top of Vlad. Soon, Vlad convinces the family to spend the night at the castle.

/

Garfield sleeps one of the guest room that free from Vlad. Vlad ordered him to keep the Fentons happy espiscally Maddie. Garfield playing with video games. Read with Jazz in the library which is her peace place. Help Jack to find those ghost which rest of time. And Maddie...giving her message her body.

Maddie came into the room full of candles, wearing a blue robe as she saw Garfield at the massage table.

"Hey, Maddie. Ready for your massage?" Garfield asks her.

"Sure, Garfield." Maddie replied giving him a wink. She walk to the table as she loosens her robe down, showing her wearing nothing, just her body bare as she climbs in and lie down face down. Garfield looks at her lovely body, a woman her age has manage to have a body of a goddess next to Desiree. Seeing her bubbly butt in view, he gives it a pat. "Oh!"

"Let me put some oil on your back." Garfield said as he spread some body oil on her backside while placing a towel around her rear.

Garfield begins to rub the oil on her back, making Maddie swoon. She can feel his hands pressing on her back while spreading oil.

"Ooh, this is nice." she said with a sigh.

"This is all for you." Garfield said as he begin to rub the legs.

Garfield feeling her legs, so strong and soft at the same time. Going down on her feet, begin to tickled her a little.

"No, stop Gar...ha ha..that tickled!" Maddie said giggled

"You have one sexy laugh." he whispered as he tickles her feet as he massages them. He loosens up the knots on her feet as he cracks the toes, and press his thumbs on the arches making Maddie giggle more. "Man, are you really that ticklish?"

"I have sensitive feet." Maddie told him while holding her laughter.

"Then hold still cause I'm going to move up to her torso." he said as the last thing he did was pick up her ankle and lick her sole, making Maddie shiver. He then moves up to her hips as he massages them, making Maddie swoon. His hands moves up to her sides as he felt her side busts. "Anywhere else you want me to massage?" he asks her.

"One place you didn't touch..just touch my back." Maddie whisper

Garfield did what he told, making her blush.

"Now go lower then ever big boy." Maddie said

Garfield go down on her back, she telling him go lower and lower until stop by the towel.

Garfield eyes wided, he seeing her giving him the smirk. "You want..."

"You want that part for long time...now get your award." Maddie said shake her behind.

Garfield was excited with glee inside, as he press his hands on her bubbly rear, and squeezes them. Maddie gasp at his touch as he begins to rub them.

"Oooooh, that's good." Maddie sigh in a moan sound.

He rubs all around her buttocks as he rubs the cheeks with his magic hands.

"You know the way of healing." Maddie said

"I make sure you feel satisfied." Garfield said

Garfield put both hands on the cheeks and rub them really rough makin her pleasure.

"Oh Garfield.." Maddie said with pleasure

"Sorry, I just loved the way you saying." Garfield said give her a pat on the butt.

"Well maybe you rub the orbs." Maddie said

She stand up and grabbed his hands, and put them on the orbs. "Please message them." She spoke

Garfield did as he starts massaging her bust. He squeeze them tightly making her hold out her moan so she won't make a noise.

Garfield flicks her tits as he moves them up and down. 'She has some good ones.' he thought. 'Next time we're alone, I'm gonna suck them!' he thought with a smirk. "Okay, I think we're done here...for now." he told her.

"Aw, but I'm starting to like it." Maddie replied.

"Well you gotta be prep for tomorrow for the reunion. I've even picked out a dress for you, Maddie." Garfield said to her.

"Really, I can't wait to tried it on...just for you. And make sure you with me to see someone." Maddie said

"Who's that?" Garfield question

"Just a old friend of mine." Maddie answered

/

The night at the reunion came as everyone is here. Garfield is seen serving the guests while he sees Jack getting to know his old friends, well of you can call them that.

"Hey Mr. Fenton, where's Mrs. Fenton, Jazz and Danny?" he asked.

"Oh Danny's somewhere with Vlad, and Jazz went to V-man's home theater." Jack replied "As for Maddie she was still in her room to change. I don't get why she would need to change, wearing our hazmat suits is always good on occasion!" he said proudly, giving Garfield a weird look.

'Has this man been raised in a ward?' Garfield thought as Jack runs to tackle another guest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." spoke Maddie as Garfield turn and saw her with his eyes widen.

"Damn, it does make you look good." he whistled.

Maddie wearing a short blue turtle neck dress, with Black stocking with blue heels.

Maddie look at the dress with a smile. "Gotta say Gar, you know how to pick a dress for me."

"Well anything for a lovely lady as yourself." Garfield replied.

"Of course, now come and let's meet my friend." Maddie said as she grabs Gar's arm as she leads him to her friend "Harriet, long time no see!"

We seeing a woman with black skin, black hair tie up in a pointy tail, green eyes, and red lips. Wearing a green suti with black heels. Her name is Harriet Chin, a news reporter, and Maddie's best friend.

"Maddie, it's been long. Who's your friend?" Harriet asked have a good look on Garfield.

"This is Garfield Logan, Garfield this is Harriet. She was news editor for our college newspaper." Maddie states.

"Now a reporter at the Milaukee Journal." Harriet said with pride as she got a good look at Garfield "But I must say, you're quite a looker, Mr. Logan."

"Why thank you, Ms. Chin." Garfield said as Jack jumps in.

"Hey, Harry!" Jack said "Looks like you've got rid of that hair on your chin. Get it? Harry, Chin?" he said out loud much to Harriet's dismay.

"I'm sorry, Harriet." Maddie told her.

"You don't need to apologize, Maddie. You've married the guy." Harriet said as Jack goes on to blabber about ghosts.

"I gotta go, I need to be serving." Garfield said as he grabbed rest of food and went off.

Once Garfield out of the way, Maddie look at Harriet.

"Harriet, there's something I need to tell you. I need something get out my chest. Please keep it a secret, this really important." Maddie said

"It's fine girl, you can tell me." Harriet said

"Look I know Jack is a good father, but sometimes he not a great husband." Maddie said with dispeasly

"You seriously now you realized that." Harriet said

"I just found someone who respect me." Maddie said

"Let me guess, Garfield. Cause I know a hunk like him can get any girl, I start to like him." Harriet said

Then unnoticed that Vlad appears invisibly due to his ghost form, seeing Jack eating the buffet.

"Perfect." Vlad said with a smirk.

Vlad goes in Jack's body, turning Jack's eyes turn into red. Garfield came by trying to replace the tray for full one.

"Hey Jack, maybe you should say sorry to Harriet." Garfield said while put food in.

"Yeah, maybe you right." Jack said with a smirk, he walked to Harriet.

Garfield shocked to heard that from Jack. "Huh, guess he do got some his age or-."

Suddenly, Harriet just got thrown to the buffet, having a glass bowl on her head.

'Vlad take control of his body.' Garfield thought

"Jack, what's gotten into you!?" Maddie snarled at her buffoon of a husband who's possessed.

"Never been better, Maddie my dear!" Jack replied as he rise up from the floor as the whole room starts a whirlwind.

Garfield helps up Harriet as he grabs her hand as he went to grab Maddie's.

"Jack's a ghost?" Harriet asked.

"He's possessed! Probably the Wisconsin's ghost!" Maddie respond as Garfield brings both women away from the scene.

"We should head down to the RV where it's safe!" Garfield told as he ran with the two women by their hands.

"Wait, I don't have licences yet. Maddie you drive the Rv." Garfield realized

Maddie got in the driver seat, as Garfield sit right next to her. Maddie begin to drive the Rv, dodging all over the furnitures. Just passed by the theater room that Jazz came out.

"I guess we won't coming back here." Jazz said deadpan.

/

"If you ever lived to tell the tale, tell them all that Jack Fenton did this to you!" Vlad shouts while in Vlad's body, while being tackled by Danny Phantom bringing Jack out of it.

"Hang on!" Garfield shouts as the RV crashed into the library where he sees Danny fighting Vlad. 'Well there's Danny fighting Vlad. And it appears he got Vlad out of Jack. From what I can tell, Jack's not gonna have a lot more reunions after this.' he thought as he saw Vlad coming to the GAV and phase his hands down to reach for Maddie.

"Mind if I cut in?" Vlad smirks as he phase Maddie up from the GAV and flew off with her.

"Let me go!" Maddie shouts.

"Never again, woman!" Vlad respond as Maddie kicks around making her lose her heels.

"I'm coming, Ma-" Jack declares but gets knocked out by the fallen heel on his head, making him fall down unconscious.

"Seriously!? A heel can knock him out!?" Garfield exclaimed, couldn't believe what he just saw. 'Now's not the time, I know Vlad's fixation on Maddie is disturbing, I can rely on Danny to find a plan to save her, but I need to save Maddie too so she'll be part of my harem soon. Then there's the fact that I have to convince her to be with me along with Jazz and my...ghost lovers.' he thought as he saw Vlad holding Maddie in the air by her ankle.

Suddenly Garfield seeing Danny taking the driver seat. Driving away the Vlad just give a target to aim.

Garfield seeing his chair turn into a weapon control. He grabbed the control, appears in the screen is Vlad that has the arrows appears.

"Now, how about tried Ecto Goop!" Garfield shouts

The goop hits Vlad to the ground causing him to drop Maddie. Garfield got out of the GAV and sprint to save Maddie in his arms, in a bridal carry.

"Gar, you did it!" Maddie said smiling.

"It was nothing, Maddie." Garfield replied as he place her back her feet. He notice Danny charging in on Vlad down to back to the floor. "Come on, let's head back to the GAV and find Jazz somewhere around here. Don't worry, though. Danny's safe, in the bathroom around here."

"Okay, let's go!" Maddie said as she and Garfield walks back to the GAV and drives out, as they've completely forgot about bringing Jack back in since he's unconscious.

Jack stirred as he rise up rubbing his head. "Man, what have I been drin-" suddenly, a book hits him in the head, knocking him out unconscious.

And so the ghost fight was over as everyone had evacuated the castle. Garfield is with Maddie, Harriet, and Jazz after they get her.

"So, Dad got possessed by the Wisconsin's ghost?" Jazz asked them.

"Yes, and I think the ghost release it after the party." Garfield said

"Where's Danny?" Jazz asked in worry.

Danny came out of the castle. "I'm here, was in the closet for safety."

"Well this is might be the best news ever yet, gotta report to the company." Harriet said

"I don't think you can't report this to the news Harriet, cause without proof or any evidence, you might be fired." Garfield said look at her.

Harriet thought about it, as she realize that Gar's right. "Oh, well that story would be good for the National Enquirer rather than the Miluakee Journal."

"Ahem." spoke Vlad as he came with Jack on his back, "Garfield, if you don't mind if you can help me...lift Jack back into the GAV?"

"Sure, Mr. Masters." Garfield replied as he helps Vlad to place Jack back into the back of the GAV.

"Well, looks like we'll be going. Garfield, you need a lift back home?" Maddie asked.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton. I've already got transportation ready. I'll see you guys back." Garfield replied as the Fentons all enter into the GAV.

"So, Mr. Logan, here's my card." Harriet told him handing him her card. "If you got some interesting stories to tell, I'm all ears." she said as she winks at him while walking to her car.

"Looks like I got connections." Garfield said with a smirk.

"Yes, well now that we've made quite a mess, I'll be down to my lab. Your service is good, Mr. Logan until I can call you back." Vlad states as he walks back inside the mansion.

/

Days later, Garfield was back home as he was finished doing the dishes. He then heard some footsteps as he felt a pair of hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" Maddie cooed while behind him.

"Hey Maddie, guess you've found the secret pathway." He said with a smile as he turn around, seeing that Maddie was wearing a blue sports bra, and denim short-shorts that looks more like bottoms since they've stopped by her butt, white socks and red heels. "I must say, you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you, it's all for you my big man." Maddie came to him giving him a big kiss.

"That's always make me turn on." Garfield whisper in her ear.

Maddie make a shrieked of joy, she jumped on him. Wrapped her hands and legs around his neck and waist. Giving him a full make out, as he return the favor by squeeze her butt.

"Ooh!" Maddie moan as she feels Garfield squeezing her butt some more.

"You've got such a nice juicy butt, Maddie." Garfield whispers to her, as he makes out with her as his hands roams from her butt to her thighs as he brings her to the couch of his music room which has no windows. He sat her down to nibble on her neck, as he's on top of her and slips out her short-shorts showing her blue panties. He rise back up, seeing her figure before him. He then press his hands on her hips and tickles her stomach and hips.

"Ahahahaha! Gar, no-hohoho!" Maddie laughs as he tickles her.

"I just love your laugh." Garfield said as he grabs her legs, place them on his lap and plucks her heels off. He tickles her legs from left to right while Maddie laughs hysterically. He reach for her socked feet and tickles them. He stops to let Maddie get some air.

But then suddenly, a portal suddenly appeared which was at the floor beneath Gar's feet. Maddie turns over, but then fell into the ghost portal.

"I gotta control my powers more often." Garfield said

/

Maddie falling down on the ground, looking around seeing realized she in the ghost zone.

"Oh man, what I suppose to do?! Gotta find the another portal." Maddie said begin to walked in path.

Maddie keep look for any portal that lead back from real world. But something caught her interest, a red double door.

"Hm, this looks good." Maddie state

Maddie pass through the door stop by her stomach. In the other side is a normal room apartment having some ghostly furniture.

"Oh just some room, time me get out." Maddie said trying to get out but can't. "What! Oh No! Maybe the ghost can be friendly."

That is a big wrong thought...cause This door belong with Spectra!

The aforementioned ghost was seen walking down to her door after buying some groceries from the market realm. Spectra then saw a pair of legs sticking out from her door as well as a p***-clad bubbly butt.

"My, my, what a lovely site." Spectra said as she float down to Maddie's legs sticking out from the door. Her fingers stroke the fleshly legs to their daintly feet, as he raise one up from the ankle and uses her fingernails to tickle the sole of the foot.

Maddie jolted as she starts to laugh. "Ahahahaha what's happening to me-he-he-he!?" she asked while holding her stomach as she laughs.

"I never seen a pair of legs l these before. I mean the thighs, legs, and espiscally...this juicy ass!" Spectra said grabbed the butt.

"Oh my! Maddie said blushing at her butt feeling touch.

"I don't care who this is,, but so gonna I do gonna have fun with this!" Spectra said with a evil smirk

Spectra grabbed her legs, begin to lick much her delight, way to her door as suck the goes.

"Who messing up my body!" Maddie shouts

Spectra keeps licking her legs as she sees them kicking up and down in the air. This turns her on seeing the legs kicking up and down.

"Hmm, so sexy." Spectra cooed as she stretches the panties up, giving Maddie a painful wedgie as it stretches to a thong shape.

"AAAH!" Maddie shouts in a moan, then felt her butt getting smacked.

Spectra restrained the legs, as she continues to tickle the feet to the back of the knees for her delight. She licks up the thighs to the calves as her tongue extends to the wiggling feet as a voice calls out to her.

"Yo, Spectra! Can I borrow..." Ember came to see Spectra, only to find a very sight full scene of Spectra molesting a pair of legs. "...What in the Highway to Hell are you doing?"

"Oh just play with some legs in my door." Spectra said make a another slap.

"Sometimes wonder why you that savage on any girl or woman?" Ember question her in deadpan

"Hey, if you keep this up. I might get you a rub." Spectra said make Ember nervous

Suddenly a portal pops up showing Garfield who came to look for Maddie.

"Where could Maddie be-" He stopped to see Ember and Spectra with Maddie's legs where Spectra's molesting. "Nevermind." he said in deadpan.

"Garfield!" Spectra and Ember said in unison, as the two look at each other. "Wait, you know him too?"

"Looks like we've got a new girl." Spectra said with a smirk.

"Uh Spectra, can we free whoever's legs are from that door?" Garfield asked knowing who's are those due to recognizing that bubbly rear somewhere.

"Sure, just hold on." Spectr said as she pulled out Maddie by grabbed her panties.

Maddie got pull out from the door, she sees Garfield who has nervous look.

"Maddie, I need to tell you something." Garfield said

Right now, Garfield and Maddie sitting on the edge of Gar's bed.

"So you a ghost this whole time?" Maddie said

"No, I'm a half spirit. I'm accidents got in a lab that turning me back to human. Now I been living up this city, start up a new life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just worried you hate me cause I'm half spirit." Garfield said hung his head.

Suddenly he got a peck on the cheeks, look up seeing Maddie with a smile.

"I maybe in shocked, but I still glade I met you. I used be alone not even Jack not be there. Now you here, can you be there for me...for pleasure and excitement." Maddie said rubbed Gar's cheek.

"You bet I will." Garfield said as he smiles at Maddie. "So you don't mind me having a harem, or being part of a harem?"

"Well it's weird but I'm willing to experiment." Maddie states "As long as you have time with me I'll be fine with sharing. But you know, maybe I can set you and Jazz up for a date?"

"Really?" Garfield asked.

"Sure, Jazz seems to like you too so why don't you ask her out. But you gotta tell her the truth as well." Maddie told him.

"That's great, Maddie." Garfield replied as he hugs her. "But you know, maybe we shouldn't hold secrets. I Now that you know that I'm a spirit, I have to tell you a lot of stuff that you must keep secret and be aware of in the near future."

"That can wait." Maddie said as she lie on the bed, raising her foot at him "Can you massage me? That Spectra really did some work on me."

"As you wish, my love." Garfield said as he massage Maddie's feet to her legs.

 **/**

 **Almost getting more stories in, so keep reading also Follow, Favorite, and Review. Sign out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's six, gotta keep going.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: Prisoner of Love**

In the Fenton's home, we see Garfield and Danny playing a video game in the living room.

"Thanks again for hanging out with me Gar," Danny said

"No problem, I got a day off this day," Garfield said

Suddenly they start to hear shouting from the basement.

"JACK FENTON SOMETIMES THERE'S MORE THAN HUNTING GHOST!" Maddie shout

Maddie came out of the basement, having an angry face. She going to her room and slam it hard.

"I think they got to a fight again." Danny state

"You think, you talk to your dad while I talk to your mom," Garfield said

Garfield walked upstairs goes in the bed, seeing Maddie on the bed having an angry face.

"Hey, Maddie...are you alright?" Garfield asked sitting next to her

Maddie sigh as she responds, "I'm just so angry that he did it again!" she yelled "He forgot about our anniversary again! 20 years in a row!"

Garfield pat Maddie on her back, rubbing her back smoothly. "There, it's alright Maddie."

"Just wish that man can get the ghost out his head," Maddie replied

"Maybe we can go to hang out each other, as you say Jazz agree to date her this night," Garfield said

"Really, you told her you secret?" Maddie asked

"No, not until we finish. So, you want to hang out...I make sure give you a huge load." Garfield said whisper in her ear.

Maddie smiled lustfully as she nods "Yes. I really could hang out with you some more."

"Alright," Garfield said with a grin, knowing he's going to have fun with Maddie to his delight.

/

Later on, Maddie went out on a lie that she's going to visit her sister's, leading Jack on a wild goose chase. In actuality, she decides to stay at Garfield's place.

She changed clothes, so she can come out of her tight hazmat suit to wear a blue turtleneck dress with black stockings and blue heels. She walks up to Garfield who has made dinner.

"So, are the test coming?" Maddie asked him.

"Yup, giving Jack whole day searching all over in a day. So, means more time for us to have fun." Garfield said to place the food.

"So what we having," Maddie asked

"Some salad with tofu meat and lemonade," Garfield answered

"Oh my, really are a fitness boy...I loved it." Maddie replied

Both of them start eating their dinner while talking about their common and past.

"Maddie you really into tech into a ghost?" Garfield asked

"Yes, really want to create positive working for the world. But Jack just wants to get money capture that's all." Maddie said twirl her fork.

"Well if I was you, I just go forward and... mmm," Garfield said felt a big rubbed

He looked down seeing Maddie's foot rubbing his member, look up to her having a lustful look.

"You so kind to me, really want to attack you." Maddie state

"Well it makes me want to grope you some more," Garfield said as he grabs her ankle, seeing her stocking clad foot curled up as he tickles her silky sole.

"Ahahahahaha!" Maddie laughs while shaking her head and tries to pull her foot back, but Garfield held it in a tight grip.

"I can't wait to do some unimaginable things with you today," Garfield said with a wink.

"Ohh...Garfield." Maddie moan having her eyes close.

Garfield rubbing her foot, making her moan that singing to Garfield. Maddie got out of her seat and goes to Garfield giving a big kiss.

"I got a special clothing just for you," Maddie said with a smirk

"Then let's go the bedroom and have fun," Garfield said

Garfield grabbed her, carrying her over his shoulder. Going towards his bedroom, while he is rubbing her butt.

/

Garfield in the bed, wearing his boxers. The door of the bathroom opens revealing to be Maddie. Wearing a black and blue violet bra and panties, and black stocking.

"So, where do you want to start, big man?" Maddie asked as she sways her hips while walking to him sexily.

"Hmm, hard to decide," Garfield responds as he grabs her towards him. "You have everything I want to start but can't choose," he said as he grasps her bubbly butt making her swoon. He digs his finger through her pantie covered crotch as he fingers her pussy.

"O...ooohhh Gar," Maddie said moan out loud.

"Really loved your sound," Garfield said

Maddie begins to make out with Garfield, bringing him to the bed. Maddie goes down to the boxers, pulling out his cock much her delight.

"Miss me, Jr?" Maddie asked rubbing the tip.

Garfield's cock twitches as it hardens, as Garfield replies "He misses you really good."

Maddie then felt Garfield turning her around, so she is position in all fours while on top of him. She faces the long cock as her rear is in front of Garfield's face. She starts to suck on his cock, licking like a popsicle as Garfield press his hand on her perfect butt.

"Such a nice ass." He comments as he pulls the panties down showing her trimmed red pussy. He rubs from her calves to her hamstrings as he squeezes her butt, as he went to lick her pussy while he tickles her feet as Maddie laughs while sucking his cock.

'Mmm so tasty.' Garfield/Maddie thought

Garfield squeezing her butt much her delight, really making her moan louder. In return, she unhooks her bra and put her orbs between his cock as begin to rub it.

"Maddie that felt so good!" Garfield said

"Keep sucking my puss so we get ready for real fun," Maddie said to continue his cock.

He did as she told him as he licks her pussy while griping her buttocks. He was eating out of her, much to Maddie's delight. She continues to suck on his hardening member as the two are about to climax.

Soon, they both moan as Maddie feels his cock shooting up his juice as she spread her juice on his face. The two clean each other up as they lick their juices all over.

"That was...a good load," Maddie said.

"Yeah, yours too," Garfield replied while rubbing her butt.

Maddie swoon by the rub, as she looks at Garfield "Would you like to bang my butt?"

Garfield peaked with interests as he responds by moving up and grab Maddie's hip motioning her butt where his cock is.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said as he spanks Maddie's butt before he can insert his long cock into her butt.

Maddie's eyes went wide and smiled. "Ahhh!"

Garfield begin thrust her hips making her moan louder, as she releases her tongue out of panting.

"I love it, I love every second of this!" Maddie shouts losing her mind.

"Glad...you...like it!" Garfield said as he pumps his load in between the bubbly butt, as he spanks her bubbly rear each time.

Maddie loves the spankings as she feels Garfield shooting up his load in her butt.

"AHHH!" Maddie/Garfield moan

Maddie drops to Garfield's chest, both of them sweating and panting out air.

"Never..felt..this...so...good," Maddie said with a smile

"Me too, I promise I go easy on Jazz of her first time," Garfield said

"That sounds good as long as you use condoms," Maddie said to him as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know," Garfield replied as he and Maddie lie down with each other for a time.

/

Later on, Garfield is now with Jazz as they walking in the street, having a good time.

Garfield wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. Jazz wearing a light blue dress and blue sandals.

"So, what you want to do next Jazz?" Garfield asked

"I'm thinking of somewhere you want to go." Jazz respond, "Like where would you take me?"

Garfield smiled at that question. "I'm glad you answered that question. Follow me and let me show you."

Garfield grabbed Jazz hand making her blush a little. Garfield leading Jazz to the location for the day.

On the other side at the street, we see Paulina coming out of the shop with bags in her hands.

"That some good shopping," Paulina said as she looks at other, spot Garfield and Jazz together. "Why is Gar doing with her?"

Garfield bring Jazz to the park hill, having a great view of the town even sunset.

"What you think Jazz, far away from the city to be all alone," Garfield said

"It's beautiful Gar, I've really loved the place. Really gets away all my nerve of working." Jazz said

"I want to know why you work so hard that don't relax, too much it'll stresses you out," Garfield said

"Yeah well, I always work hard in being a psychologist. Not to mention a lot of things." Jazz said, as not only does she stress over school work but the fact that she knew her brother's secret but can't tell anyone or even him.

"I know you got a bright future ahead of you, but everyone needs a break. I worry about your health of mind and body." Garfield said

"You...worry...about me?" Jazz replied in surprised

"Of course, you the one brings me to your home. Always help with any problems with mines. I'm so glad I'm met you Jazz!" Garfield said with a big smile.

Jazz never felt so touch of hearing that, the schoolboys always want to be with her, so she does their homework. Especially Dash who she does tutor him but he always try to flirt with her.

She closes her eyes and does not her place...she kisses him!

Garfield was shocked by the kiss, as he kisses her back. It was a sweet kiss as Jazz release her lips from his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I bet I was a bad kisser." Jazz said to him.

"No, you were a good kisser," Garfield replied with a smile. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Jazz sequel in happiness, she kisses him back that fall down in the grass. Both of them keep making out, not noticing seeing Paulina behind a tree. Having an angry face including eyes in flames.

'How dare she try to steal him from me...I... don't want him to forget me.' Paulina thought last one in sadness. As she left the place with her head down.

Both of them stop making out, looking at each other and look up seeing the sun goes down.

"Guess time you go home," Garfield said

"Yeah, this day is great! Let's go!' Jazz said as she grabbed his hand and walked.

/

After Garfield drops her off, he told her "See you next time, at school maybe."

"You too." Jazz respond she kisses him as she enters her house.

"Wanna hang out more and maybe my place?" Garfield asked

Jazz blush but still smiling. "Maybe next time, I need to be repair-"

"It's okay, next time we date... I can tell you something." Garfield replied

"Okay, night Gar." Jazz said wink at him as close her door.

Garfield walks down to his house, as he opens his door. Once he closes the door, he notices that someone was in his house.

'Did someone have a break in?' he thought as he saw flower pedals on his stairs. 'Pedals?'

Garfield follows the pedals, that leading him to his bedroom. Once open it seeing more pedals on his bed forming into a heart, then a card in the middle.

Garfield walked to his bed, grabbed the card and read it. "Turn around?"

Garfield turns around shocked to see Paulina, without her shirt showing her pink bra. She closes the door and locked it to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Hey Paulina," Garfield said with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Garfield." Paulina purred as she walks towards him while swaying her hips, as she taps his chest. "I hear that you went on a little date with that Jazz Fenton girl."

"Oh uh, you've heard?" He asked nervously, as she pushes him to his bed. "Whoa, Paulina."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who gets you tonight," Paulina said as she looks at his pants.

"Wait for pa-ah!" Garfield feeling his belt unbuckle.

"It's time to show what my feelings is," Paulina said pull out his member, that shocked her.

"Good lord, Gar. Have you been holding out on me?" Paulina asks him.

"W-Well..." He stammers feeling Paulina gripping his erect horn.

"This will be a good time to give you something to remember my love to you," Paulina said while licking her lips as she dives down to the tip.

"Ahh...hh..hh!" Garfield said eyes went wide out pleasure.

Paulina sucking the tip of the cock, tasting ever side of it.

"Paulina, w... why are you doing this?" Garfield question

Paulina look up seeing him. "Because out of all the men in the school. You're the only who like me for who I am and care about me."

Garfield thought about she right, all the guys care about her body whether her inside. Even Danny and Tucker like her how beautiful she is, that disgust him a little.

"Paulina...I promise to make you...happy!" Garfield said as he feels Paulina engulfing his member in her mouth.

"And I make you happy too, and took a look of these," Paulina said with a smirk.

Garfield look at Paulina who unstrapped her bra, making her perfect orbs bounce up and down a little. She wrapped her bust around Gar's cock, making him swoon.

"How's it feel?" Paulina question

"S-so...soft." Garfield state

Paulina begin to suck it again making him moan louder, having the great until.

"Paulina…I'm...about to..." Garfield said

"Give it to me...please Gar...for me," Paulina said

"Come!" he declared as he shot his load into her mouth. Paulina can feel his hot juice going down to his throat.

"Mmm!" she moans in pleasure, releasing her mouth from his cock as she licks her lips drooling of the sight "You taste so good!"

Garfield slumped down on his bed. "You are good, Paulina."

Paulina crawl to Garfield put her head on his chest. "Yeah its way too good to be true, next time it is my first time."

"But Paulina…your dad might.." Garfield said

"He cools with it because you know to treat me right, I want to be with you Gar. I don't care what happens, I want to be with you." Paulina said look at him.

Garfield looks at her in surprise, she falls down on him that deep. "We can date Paulina, at the end...I need to talk about something important."

 **/**

 **This has to end here, I about make more until Christmas. Sign out!**


End file.
